


A Love Sonnet from Spock

by kaylquail



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylquail/pseuds/kaylquail
Summary: What the title says. I wrote this for fun a while ago, and decided to post it here.





	A Love Sonnet from Spock

T’hy’la – a friend, dear lover, brother mine.

With golden hair, commanding golden shirt,

My affection for him spans space and time.

There is no other like my Captain  Kirk.

Though he is an irrational being,

Fascinating, illogical at times,

I cannot repress the human feeling,

The intense love and passion he inspires.

As we boldly go forth, exploring space,

So we boldly explore one another.

His mind to my mind, making my  heart race;

The soft touches of a human lover.

Willing, I surrender control to him:

T’hy’la – friend and always my lover, Jim.


End file.
